


How to Save A Life

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Quarantine, Sick Alec Lightwood, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland, Worried Magnus Bane, alternative universe, lockdown - Freeform, the Author loves Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: The problem with mundane diseases is that you can also get sick.Alec really should ask Magnus to portal him when he’s coming to him from the institute rather than walking in the street at night, he might end up catching something worse than the flu.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> A/N: The bunny and the lockdown are at fault for this story.

Alec Lightwood finished his work for the day, he closed the office after him, letting his siblings know that he was going to his boyfriend, and he will see them in the morning.

He was visible to the other mundane as he walked in the dark street toward the residence of Magnus Bane.

The archer certainly didn’t expect to see the mundanes covering their mouths or even wearing gloves on their hands in some instances.

‘Did I miss a memo somewhere?’ Alec pondered to himself.

* * *

Approximately two hours later, in the institute, Maryse and Robert Lightwood triggered the alarm, as they came bearing a very important message. The other institutes around the world were in lockdown, to keep them safe.

As Shadowhunters filled out the ops center, Robert noticed that his elder son was missing, but kept his mouth shut, as his wife spoke.

“We have a major treat that is claiming a lot of lives, we fear that it’s the beginning of a plague, and therefore, no one is to leave the institute! If you must leave, call a warlock for a portal rather than risk infection in the street.”

With that everyone went to their rooms. Robert walked down the stairs to chat with his adopted son and his daughter as Maryse followed her husband.

“Where is your brother?” Robert asked them.

“He left for Magnus’s, about two hours ago, why? Do you think that he is at risk of catching this plague or whatever it is?” Izzy asked.

“That’s a possibility.” Maryse replied.

Izzy dialed Magnus’s number.

_“Izzy? Is there something wrong?” Magnus asked._

“I just want to check in, to see if my brother reached your loft, has he?” Isabelle asked.

_“No, your brother didn’t arrive here, why? What is going on?” Magnus asked with concern in his voice._

“All the institutes are in lockdown, something about a plague or a flu, I suppose.” Izzy replied.

_“I’ll let you know when your brother finally arrives here, knowing him, he probably closed his phone, I know that Alexander enjoy the quiet night as he walks toward my loft.” Magnus told her, and then he hanged off the phone._

“Alec didn’t arrive yet, but Magnus will keep me posted.” Izzy told to her parents.

“If there’s something wrong I will probably feel it through the parabatai rune.” Jace added.

* * *

As Alec came closer to Magnus’s loft, he heard behind him someone sneezing and someone else was coughing hard and trying to catch his breath, the archer walked quickly toward his boyfriend’s loft, he hoped that maybe his boyfriend will know something about the whole thing.

He opened the door to enter the building, and then he walked up the stairs until he got to the right apartment and opened the door.

“Alexander, how are you doing?” Magnus asked him, looking concerned.

[Magnus to Izzy, 21:10PM]

_Alexander arrived, he doesn’t look sick, are you sure about that thing?_

“I’m fine.” Alec replied, as he started to pull off his gear. First he leaned his bow and quiver against the wall, then he removed his daggers and laid them near the bow, and then he removed the seraph sword and placed it closer to the door. Finally, he walked to the couch and sat as he sighed heavily.

Alec noticed that Magnus was texting and curiosity caught him as he asked, “Who are you texting?”

“Your sister, you forgot to check in with her?” Magnus asked him with a smile.

“I suppose, you’ll let her know that I’m here?”

“Of course, I don’t wish to have any surprises when I’m with you.” Magnus grinned at him.

[Izzy to Magnus, 21:12PM]

_According to my parents, the plague is called Corona virus, and it has a waiting period of about two weeks, or less if he got infected. If he did, take care of my brother._

[Magnus to Izzy, 21:12PM]

_Like the beer? Who made that name?_

_You know I will._

With magic Magnus closed the door and walked to sit next to his boyfriend.

“Rough day, darling?” Magnus asked him.

“The worst, I’m glad that this day is over, now I can rest.” Alec replied, and could feel his eyes closing.

“Did you eat something today?” Magnus asked.

“Only in the morning, I barely have any time for this.” Alec replied, laying his head over Magnus’s shoulder as he slept.

“Let’s move you to bed, and when you wake up, we’ll eat and talk.” Magnus told him softly as he gently woke him up and helped him to walk to the bed.

Using his magic, he undressed his boyfriend, and then he covered him with the blanket, and kissed him on his forehead.

Tomorrow he’ll check the news, for now he’ll join his boyfriend in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the middle of the night with your stomach feeling like it’s clinging to your back is never pleasant, Alec knew he should have eaten something earlier, but he had no time for it, stuck in meeting after meeting, it was sheer luck that he made it to Magnus at all and did not faint from hunger on the way there.

“Hungry, are you?” Magnus’s light sleep was interrupted by his boyfriend stirring, so he asked his boyfriend as the bed shifted as Alec moved around.

“Starving more likely.” Alec replied as he tried to ease the growls that came from his stomach.

“Don’t get up from the bed, darling, I’m going to make something.” Magnus told him even though he knew that his boyfriend was not one to stay in bed.

Alec nodded and took the phone near the bed, trying to keep himself busy until Magnus came back with whatever magical work of wonder he was conjuring in the kitchen.

He opened his phone only to find that he had more messages as he thought it could ever contain, even his parents sent him lots of messages.

“How many hours have I slept? Did something happen?” Alec pondered aloud knowing that no one will answer him in this time of night, he started to go through the phone messages to see if they could tell him more.

Messages from his parents, Izzy, Jace, Max, even Clary and Simon asked about his health, Alec read all the messages, he did not know how it was possible that all the institutes were on lockdown, and wondered what he was supposed to do.

As he was about to leave the bed, Magnus marched in with the table floating behind him, fully set with plates and cutlery and glasses, once his boyfriend set the table near the bed bottles of wine and water popped on it.

“I made something easy, I know that you didn’t eat all day, you told me that you didn’t have the time for it, we eat first and then we’ll talk darling.” Magnus gently told him.

“What did you make?” Alec asked.

“Well, I mostly cut fresh vegetables and fruits, and gave you a yogurt to ease your hunger so you won’t get sick.” Magnus replies and open the lids to show him.

Alec took the yogurt first and ate slowly spoon after spoon with the watchful eyes of his boyfriend following his motions, and then when it was finished, Alec took a glass of water and drank it slowly.

“Now after the yogurt, eat some vegetables and fruit and go back to bed. Later when you wake up, we’ll eat an appropriate breakfast or late breakfast I should say.” Magnus advised to him.

Alec nodded, his stomach seemed to settle down at this point, he took one slice of cucumber as he enjoyed the freshness, and then he filled his plate with several portions of cucumbers, tomatoes and bell peppers in many colors.

“It’s nice to see you eating darling, but no need to stuff yourself, you can get yourself sick, eat slowly, there’s no pressure, it’s just us.” Magnus tried to slow down his boyfriend.

Alec tried to control himself from eating too fast, but he could feel that it was not going to work, since he was still very hungry.

“Alexander, if you don’t eat slowly like I asked you to, I may have to feed you myself.” Magnus warned him with a glint in his eye.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“If you continue this way, watch me!” Magnus’s cat eyes glimmered.

“I missed the cat eyes Magnus.” Alec smiled at him, as he tried to pace himself and eat piece by piece slowly, but it didn’t work out for him as much as he expected.

“That’s it, time for me to feed you darling, and remember, you sort of asked for it.” Magnus grinned at him his cat eyes still glinted.

Magnus took Alec’s plate to his side, added some fruits like apple and banana slices, and starting putting one slice of apple at a time to Alec’s mouth, watching him eating and not wanting his boyfriend get sicker, it was enough to hear about the so-called plague, Alexander did not need to hear about it right now, but first thing first, he wanted to get his boyfriend fed, and then Magnus will tell him what he missed.

About half hour later, after Magnus finished to feed Alexander, the table obediently disappeared with a wave of Magnus’s magic.

“Now that you no longer look like you could eat a house, it’s time for me to update you with whatever information as your sister gave me.” Magnus told him gently.

“I saw in the messages that all the institutes are on lockdown, why?” Alec asked him before letting him explain.

“Well about that,” Magnus sighed heavily before he added, “There’s a plague running around the world, and while I was in the kitchen making some food for you, I talked with Catarina, this plague is a bad one, very bad, it already killed quite a few people around the world, and your family is very worried about you, since you may have been exposed to it on your night walks, and since you’re stuck here with your boyfriend, let me take care of your for once and make sure you’re ok and didn’t catch anything.”

Alec nodded, not knowing how to take it, of course that he felt worried about his siblings, and now that he was away from the Institute, he couldn’t quite believe things were that bad. Maybe it was just a hallucination from dehydration and not eating properly, maybe he just needed to sleep, and when he wakes up it would turn out nothing of it was true.


End file.
